Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, IMAP servers collect a list of emails for a given user id and IMAP folder depending on the emails which the user has received via simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP)/local mail transfer protocol (LMTP). There is no known mechanism to insert additional information into the email list other than by sending the additional information as an email to the IMAP server. Therefore, advertising, or other informational emails, like alerts for example, must be sent to as emails to a list of named recipients to be distributed and can easily be identified and removed by spam filters and reads/deletions are not easy to recognize for logging.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.